Un angel y un demonio
by Alexx Cruz
Summary: Un demonio enamorado, de una tierna ángel, narrando la historia de como teme por el y por ella. -Saldré a la luz de la oscuridad- Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad por favor QAQ LenXRin


**_Vocaloid no me pertenece  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**

**_Un angel y un demonio._**

Este pecado no es del cielo, ni del infierno, este pecado es solo nuestro.

Un demonio enamorado de un Ángel no está bien.

Fue un encuentro realmente casual, sin ser predestinado, un error del tiempo.  
>Intentaba dar un mal ejemplo a los humanos y tú estabas ahí tratando de detenerme. Comenzamos a pelear y día a día comenzamos a vernos más.<br>Admito que al principio te odiaba ¿Cómo te metiste dentro de mis pensamientos?  
>Es lo que no entiendo.<br>Tengo este sentimiento asqueroso, que es amor.  
>Amor a tu mirada, a tu cabello rubio, a tu aura e inocencia. ¿A quién engaño? Te amo completamente.<br>Pero esto es incorrecto.

Un demonio y un ángel juntos, no es posible y por eso se debe callar este sentimiento.  
>Las lágrimas que podemos derramar serán un gran peligro para la gente de nuestros mundos, especialmente para ti.<br>Ojala y nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado, ojalá y nunca me hubiera enamorado.

Realice lo imposible por callar este sentimiento pero me es imposible, incluso si encadeno mis emociones no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero es malo, es prohibido y es tan cruel.  
>Un demonio enamorado de un ángel, suena como una broma cruel, o como la patética historia de una chica de 14 años sin nada que hacer, ¿Verdad?<p>

Esta noche are lo imposible, lo indebido, lo incorrecto, una conducta impropia de un demonio…solo por ti.  
>Esta noche iré a la oscuridad de la luz ¿Entiendes?<br>Esta noche…le rogare a dios…una cosa.  
>Aun que corra riesgo de ser exiliado tanto por demonios como por ángeles, aun que corra riesgo de ya no tener un lugar o un hogar…<br>Solo por ti, tomare ese riesgo, por favor…perdón si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos y arriesgo todo como un idiota.  
>Porque después de todo eso soy, ¿no? ¿El demonio idiota enamorado del Ángel?<br>Pero este amor es real, tan real.  
>No deseo tu cuerpo, no deseo el tan anhelado pecado que los demonios gozamos…yo anhelo algo mas, anhelo ver tu sonrisa como esos días, anhelo ver tu mirada inocente, anhelo ver ese temperamento infantil, anhelo verte todos los días y cada día enamorarme mas de ti…<br>Por eso esta noche será el final, la decisión, renuncio a estas alas oscuras y estos cuernos solo por ti, renuncio al placer del pecado solo por tocarte sin morbo alguno, renuncio a ser el sucio demonio de la historia…solo por ti.  
>Esta noche, buscare la oscuridad de la luz…saldré de la luz oscura…por qué así lo vemos los demonios ¿sabes?<br>Lo que tu vez mal, yo le veo bien  
>Lo que tu crees incorrecto, yo lo creo correcto<br>y ustedes creen lo viceversa…  
>por eso somos tan diferentes, tú y yo…pero esa diferencia nos complementa.<p>

Ni 1000 chicas lograran aplacar este amor…  
>Parezco enfermo, un demonio enfermo de tu inocencia, manchado del pecado de amar, y envuelto en las redes de la pureza.<br>Como odio eso si me lo dejas decir…lo odio pero lo amo a la vez…  
>Un sentimiento extraño ¿no?<p>

Cruzo este oscuro bosque, la luna ilumina el camino y ahí estas, como siempre tu quien robaste mis pensamientos, mi corazón, mi ser…esperando a nuestro encuentro casual.  
>Te abrazo por primera vez, rompiendo la regla de no poder tocarnos<br>-Te amo- susurro lentamente, que si no fuera por esta cercanía no escucharías.  
>y te escucho, estás llorando y yo no te suelto, lentamente me abrazas también<br>-Yo también te amo…y no sé cómo ha ocurrido, pero no me puedo calmar…¿Sabes lo que esto significa?...es malo y seremos castigados- Esas palabra que anhelaba escuchar, dichas entre el llanto y la cruel verdad, me separo un poco y limpio tus lágrimas…  
>-Afrontemos este riesgo juntos- susurro, salgo a la luz de la luna, donde tanto dios como mi dueño nos pueden ver<br>Me arrodillo, con seriedad, sin señal de querer faltar al respeto, siento la tensión de que ambos me ponen atención…Junto mis manos, sin nervios o dudas de lo que siento y tu, mi dulce ángel sales a mi lado y haces lo mismo  
>-Por favor dios, tome mis cuernos y alas negras, permítame ser humano y conocer a esta hermosa ángel, permítanos estar juntos y enamorarnos cada día, se lo ruego…tome mis pecados que son lo mas valioso para un demonio y cumpla mi petición…- dije seguro sintiendo como mi dueño se enojaba, acababa de deshonrar a mi especie…acabo de cometer un gran error pero dios parece ser un ente que sabe que lo que siento es sincero…y mi ángel arrodillada<br>-Por favor, Demonio…tome mis alas y aureola, sin manchas de pecado, que son los mas valioso para un ángel y permítanos también estar juntos, si no es como humanos, aun que sea…en un lugar del espacio y del tiempo…- pides eso, mi sorpresa fue grande pero lo sentí, mi dueño se calmo un poco

-Si su amor es verdad, que la luna y el sol sean testigos de esto…incluso cuando mueran irán al lugar donde corresponden…ustedes lo decidirán siendo humanos…-  
>-Ahí se decidirá, si merecen ser juntos, demonios -<br>-O ángeles-  
>-Cuando el momento llegue, estas memorias regresaran-<br>El escucharlos y ver como nuestras alas desaparecen es un gran alivio, nuestro cuerpo brilla, como nunca…juntamos nuestras manos y nos vemos a los ojos sonrientes, felices…renaceríamos como humanos y en el momento como ángeles o demonios…juntos…

-Algún día…como humanos, nos encontraremos y nos enamoraremos…cuantas veces haga falta -  
>Prometí y te bese tierna mente en los labios, antes de desaparecer.<p>

* * *

><p>-Len! Vámonos, se hace tarde!- Grito ella desde afuera de mi casa, ¿Cómo es que siempre tiene tanta energía? Me pregunto mientras bajo la escalera<br>-Len, no olvides tu almuerzo- dice mi madre cariñosa y yo tomo la bolsita que contiene mi comida de la mesa  
>-No lo olvidare, gracias. Ya me voy-<br>Grito desde la entrada y abro la puerta  
>-Tardaste mucho! – se queja ella mientras caminamos<br>-Lo siento- murmuro –sabes…anoche tuve un sueño extraño- dije recordando algo  
>-Asi, y de que era?- me pregunta inocente, con esa mirada que enamoraría a cualquiera<br>-Solo recuerdo el fina, éramos tu yo y te dije _''Nos encontraremos y nos enamoraremos cuantas veces haga falta''_ y te bese. – comente mientras la veía sonrojarse y yo reía, me incline y le robe un beso  
>-Vamos, Rin…se hace tarde…- La apure adelantándome, no sé por qué…pero desde siempre e estado enamorada de ella…y siento que ese sentimiento nunca cambiara…incluso si fuéramos :<p>

_Un __ángel __y un demonio…_


End file.
